The present invention relates generally to decorative articles having interchangeable modules, and more particularly to rings having interchangeable modules that may be mounted, either individually or in combination, from the side, the inside or the outside of the rings.
The desirability of having decorative articles, such as rings, with interchangeable settings has long been evident in the art. Interchangeable settings allow a wearer to match the decorative article with other articles of jewelry, clothing, or accessories. Several rings with interchangeable settings are disclosed in the prior art. Many of these rings use a device attached to the interchangeable setting to hold the setting on the ring. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,547; 4,393,667; 5,133,195; and 5,357,770 disclose a device, such as a latch, a lever, a flexible member, or an arm, that is attached to the interchangeable setting and holds the setting on the ring.
Other prior art rings disclose a device connected to the ring to hold the interchangeable setting on the ring. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,482; 5,228,317; and 5,375,434 disclose devices, such as a second shank, a door, a cover, or hooks, that are connected to the ring and that hold the settings in an opening in the ring.
Another device for holding interchangeable settings to a ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,408. In this patent, a collar is disposed within a blind bore in the inner surface of the ring. The interchangeable setting or enhancer includes a stem with a bulbous distal portion that is attached to the ring by inserting the stem in the blind bore and through the collar, which deforms and retains the stem.
Unfortunately, there are some disadvantages in the rings and interchangeable settings found in the prior art. For example, some prior art rings and interchangeable settings are relatively complicated and costly to manufacture. In addition, some prior art rings rely on wearable parts to hold the interchangeable settings. These wearable parts may become worn with repeated changing of the settings on the ring, negating their utility.
Importantly, some prior art devices for holding the interchangeable settings to the ring are not readily disguised or hidden. Consequently, the interchangeable settings do not appear as an integral part of the ring, which detracts from the aesthetic value of the ring. Furthermore, many rings in the prior art permit only one interchangeable setting to be attached at a time. Moreover, many rings in the prior art permit the interchangeable settings to be mounted only in a single fashion relative to the ring, e.g., mounted from outside of the ring.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
One aspect of the present invention provides a decorative article, including a body, an interchangeable module, and a supporting member. The body has first and second surfaces and defines an aperture therethrough. The interchangeable module includes means for retaining the module against the first surface adjacent the aperture. The supporting member is pivotally attached to the first surface of the body and is selectively pivotable to contact the retaining means of the module and maintain the module mounted on the body.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a decorative article, including a body, an interchangeable module, and a supporting member. The body has first and second surfaces and defines a slot therethrough. The interchangeable module includes a decorative portion, a narrow member, and a retaining member. The decorative portion is disposed adjacent the second surface of the body. The retaining portion is connected to the decorative portion and is received in the slot. The narrow member is connected to the decorative portion and is positioned in the slot. The retaining member is connected to the narrow member and engages the first surface of the body adjacent the slot. The supporting member is pivotally attached to the first surface of the body and is selectively pivotable to contact the retaining member and maintain the module mounted on the body.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a decorative article, including a body, an interchangeable module, and a supporting member. The body has first and second surfaces and defines a mounting hole therethrough. The module is interchangeably mounted on the body. The module includes a decorative portion and a retaining portion. The decorative portion is disposed adjacent the second surface of the body. The retaining portion is connected to the decorative portion and engages the first surface of the body adjacent the mounting hole. The supporting member is pivotally attached to the first surface of the body and is selectively pivotable to contact the retaining portion and maintain the module mounted on the body.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a decorative article, including a body, an interchangeable module, and a supporting member. The body has first and second surfaces and defines an aperture therethrough. The interchangeable module includes a decorative portion and at least one retaining member. The decorative portion is disposed adjacent the second surface of the body. The at least one retaining member includes an arm and a catch. The arm is pivotally attached to the decorative portion and is disposed through a catch opening defined by the aperture. The catch is disposed on a distal end of the arm. The catch engages the first surface of the body adjacent the catch opening. The supporting member is pivotally attached to the first surface of the body and is selectively pivotable to contact the at least one retaining member and maintain the module mounted on the body.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for mounting an interchangeable module on a body. The body has first and second surfaces and defines an aperture therethrough. The method comprises the steps of: disposing a portion of the module at least partially through the aperture; retaining the portion against the inner surface adjacent the aperture; pivoting a member attached to the inner surface; contacting the portion with the member; and maintaining the portion retained against the inner surface with the member.
The foregoing summary is not intended to summarize each potential embodiment or every aspect of the invention disclosed herein, but is intended merely to summarize the appended claims.